blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill (franchise)
TBA Films Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala In 1992, Blinky Bill on this original animated film Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala by Yoram Gross Film Studios since Dot and the Kangaroo film series. Greenpatch was destroy by the two Lumberjacks named Harry and Joe so the bushland animal groups are to find some places the caves so Blinky Bill has to go find his mother along with some friends Nutsy, Flap, Splodge, Marcia. with some sing-a-songs on the film along the animated characters on the live-action backgrounds. Blinky Bill the Movie In 2015, Blinky Bill returns on this new CGI animation produced by Flying Bark Productions, Assemblage Entertainment, Telegael and Distributed by StudioCanal. Blinky Bill is a koala with a big imagination. An adventurer at heart, he dreams of leaving the little town of Green Patch and following in his explorer father’s footsteps. Mr Bill went missing in the Outback sometime ago and Blinky is the only one who believes his father is still alive. When Blinky discovers a mysterious marker that hints at his Dad’s whereabouts, he embarks on a journey that takes him beyond the boundary of Green Patch and into the wild and dangerous Outback. He quickly makes friends with Nutsy, a zoo koala, and Jacko, a nervous frill-necked lizard. Pursued relentlessly by a vengeful feral cat who has a personal score to settle with Blinky, the trio must learn to work together if they ever want to survive the rugged Australian landscape and find Blinky’s father! Television Series ''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' Series 1 In the first series of The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1993–1994, 26 episodes), Blinky Bill and his friends rebuild the buildings and the community in Greenpatch, following its destruction by humans. They also come to terms with their new neighbours, the ill-famed Dingo family. The series first aired on ABC Television in 1993. Yoram Gross (with his first studios Yoram Gross Film Studio) co-produced the first series with: EM.Entertainment (Germany), WDR/ARD (Germany), ABC (Australia), and BBC (UK). It is the series closest to the original book in character and setting. Series 2 In this series, also known as Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion (1995–1996, 26 episodes), Blinky Bill and his friends become lost while on a school excursion in the bush. Finding their way home across different parts of Australia, they have many adventures helping out other animals in need, including a crocodile, penguins and farm and circus animals. The second series was a Yoram Gross Film Studio co-production with: EM.Entertainment (Germany), WDR/ARD (Germany), ABC (Australia), VIDEAL (Germany), and Beyond Distribution (Australia). It was aired on ABC in Australia. Series 3 In series three, Blinky Bill’s Extraordinary Balloon Adventure also known as Blinky Bill's Around the World Adventures (2004, 26 episodes), Blinky Bill, Nutsy and Flap travel around the world in a hot air balloon that takes them on exciting adventures being chased by 2 humans named Basil and Cyril who are the Circus Bros.. The animals he rescued were: Ling Ling the Panda, Slippery the Seal, Yoyo the Monkey, Princess Penelope the Poodle, Leo the Lion, and Tico the Toucan (who originally works for the Circus Bros.). They went to Antarctica, the African Plains, China, the Amazon Rainforest, India and Paris. The series aired on 10 June 2004 on the Seven Network. The third series was a Yoram Gross-EM.TV co-production with EM.TV (Germany), WDR (Germany), ABC (Australia), and Wavery (Netherlands). Spin-off Two spin-off pilot episodes, Flap's Family and Flap's Island, both following the story of supporting character Flap after he is stolen by zookeepers, was developed by Yoram Gross with the assistance of the Australian Film Commission and the New South Wales Film and Television Office in 1996, but the pilots were not picked up. Telemovie In 2005 a telemovie entitled Blinky Bill’s White Christmas was produced by Yoram Gross-EM.TV, with the co-production of WDR (Germany). The telemovie first aired on the Seven Network on 24 December 2005. The theme song from the telemovie, "Christmas in Australia", was sung by Christine Anu. Video games Characters References